villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jack Ferriman
Jack Ferriman is a demonic seafaring collector of souls that controls the haunted cruise liner Antonio Graza and the main antagonist of the 2002 supernatural horror film Ghost Ship. He was portrayed by Desmond Harrington. Role Ferriman is a sadistic and evil demon working for Satan to gather souls. In order to do so, he corrupts souls with promises of fulfilling their greatest desires. Once he success, he sets to work once again. According to Ferriman, he must do this in order to keeps his bosses in Hell "happy" and this kind of work is punishment for a lifetime of sin. He, however, appears to reveal in the excitement and joy of corrupting and collecting, not caring how many he must kill on order to gain his "quota". In 2002, Ferriman (posing as a Canadian weather pilot) convinced the crew of the Arctic Warrior - Captain Sean Murphy, Maureen Epps, Greer, Dodge, Munder, and Santos- to help investigate a mysterious ship he had spotted floating adrift in the Bering Sea. This ship turned out to be the Antonia Graza, an Italian ocean linliner that disappeared on May 26, 1962 without a trace. As the salvage crew searches the ship, mysterious and sinister things start happening. Eventually, a series of horrific accidents occur killing almost all the crew until eventually, only Eeps is left to unravel the mystery and, with help from some of the only spirits aboard the ship able to help, she (along with Murphy before his death via photographs down by the ghost of tthe captain) finds out Jack Ferriman's dark secret. In 1962, the Graza, saved a survivor of the sinking cruise liner, the Lorelei, while also saving a fortune in gold bricks. The survivor, turning out to be Ferriman, conspired with beautiful lounge singer, Francesca to convince almost all the crew to turn on the captain and passengers to steal the gold. That night, Ferriman uses a lever and unleashes a spool of sharp wire cord upon the dance floor, killing and bisecting everyone including the captain. The crew then get to work killing the the passengers- including the only dance floor survivor, Katie Harwood- and any resisting crew. Soon, upon reaching the gold, they turn on each other, one crew member killing all the others before Francesca shoots him and reunites with Ferriman. The two share a passionate kiss before Farriman pushes her away and sends a hook swinging through her face, killing her. He then brands her with a black hook-like marking on her wrist with his hands. It is hinted that he had done the same thing on the Lorelei. It was soon revealed that Ferriaman is able to control the spirits of corrupted people (like Francesca and the evil crew members), but not good or innocent parole (like Katie and the captain). He then uses the Graza as a trap to bring in new people to fix the ship and working to collect souls for the Devil. To do so, he corrupts people with their inner most desires. He is also revealed that he had been bringing salvage teams the the ship for years to try and fix it as the ship is starting to get run down after all this time. After a brief confrontation and struggle the Ferriman, Epps explodes the ship using explosives she planted. This frees the good spirits to travel to Heaven while the evil ones go to Hell. After drifting on the open sea for some time, Epps is found by another cruise ship and taken back to land. As she was loaded into an ambulance, she sees the battered crates of gold being loaded onto the cruise ship by Ferriman and members that look like but are not her fallen crew members. Ferriman glares at her and carries on; she screams "no!" as the ambulance doors close. Ferriman then continues on to finding a new ship to board and control and to collect more lives. Gallery Mr. Jack Ferriman.jpg Jack Ferriman & Francesca.jpg Ghostly Jack Ferriman.jpg Ghost of Jack Ferriman.jpg Trivia *Jack Ferriman's last name is an alias of the mythological boatman Charon. Category:Noncorporeal Category:Collector of Souls Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Enigmatic Category:Pure Evil Category:Liars Category:Karma Houdini Category:Greedy Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil from the Past Category:Successful Category:Traitor Category:Mongers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Mastermind Category:Control Freaks Category:Kidnapper Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Satanism Category:Demon Category:Neutral Evil Category:Slaver